Believing in Love
by AnnualWriter
Summary: Total Thalico! i do not own pjo will it be a happy ending with nico and thalia or will thalia decide she doesnt like nico and go for lets say percy this is set 3 years after tlo they are 17 some percabeth
1. Start of something new

i do not own PJO!

**1. Awkard **

Nico POV

Here I am Nico Di Angelo in the middle of no where trying to get away from all my problems back at Camp half-blood including The Hunters especially Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters. No one understands being the Son of Hades isn't very easy 1. No one wants to be around cause you freak them out and that's about as far as I get No one ever has tried to get to know me except from Percy and Annabeth and when they opened me up they found my feelings for Thalia and now Everyone except the hunters know that I have a crush on Thalia Grace but they all know that if they mention it I will burn down there cabin and make there life a living hell but I still couldn't understand how the Hunters haven't noticed but back to the point this is the only thing I can do walk away from my pain, the only friends I have is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase but they were away on their honey moon I iris message them from time to time but I couldn't bare to talk to them for more then 5 minutes before they begin to make out they try not to when I'm around. They try, but they never succeed. I looked around me it was getting pretty dark must be about 11.00pm there was a gas station in front of me the windows were boarded up windows smashed the tanks had been tipped over It must be abandoned, it would of crept me about if I didn't care I would rather of lived the rest of my life in my father's (Hades) Realm The Underworld. There were noises of people scurrying about I don't know about any of you readers but I have seriously bad anger management.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted anger in my tone

"That would make me look like a good father, would it?" chuckled the voice that's at the top of my to-be-killed list I turned around to look at my Father he had a smirk on his face

"You know the feeling; remember when Zeus destroyed a whole building to kill her!" I just realised that I released the very dark side of Hades I ground was shaking like the whole planet was going to get destroyed then it died down.

"I know the feeling but you have a choice that I didn't, she didn't want to leave I've regretted that I have lived my life in sorrow ever since. Choose well, Son" he clicked his fingers and I must of passed out but I wasn't complaining I was dreaming about

Thalia.

Thalia POV

I woke up, I was dreaming about Nico again but I'm hunter so it didn't matter I'd rather live my life in denial then confront it I got up and grabbed my toiletries and clothes since I was a lieutenant so I got exceptions for clothes so I was wearing a black green day t shirt and skinny jeans I walked out of the cabin towards the dining pavilion Annabeth and Percy are supposed to be coming back in the afternoon today. I'm pretty happy about them coming back, it's really awkward just me and Nico he keeps looking at me strangely but I doesn't bother me that much that's just him I think. The conch horn blew for dinner. After wards I was heading back to the cabin when I felt a cold hand on my back. I span round to find Nico but before I could say anything he kissed me his breath tasted of spearmints and his lips were warm and gentle but he pulled away to quickly looking pleased with himself and walk towards his cabin I just stood there dumbfolded did I seriously just fall for Nico Di Angelo?

**PLease review**


	2. Secrets

**I do not own pjo **

**thanks for the awsome revies this is just a short update tell me what you think if you dont like it i will rewrite no bad**

2. Secrets

Annabeth POV

We just got back from our honeymoon I am now officially Percy's. I heard about the hunters coming to camp half-blood so I gave Percy a peck on the lips and marched forwards towards the Artemis Cabin but when I got there it did not look good. Thalia my best friend was huddled up on her bed crying her eyes out for Hades reason I ran up to her and just held her until she eventually began to stop the tears.  
"What's wrong?" I asked softly I was a few minutes of silence before she responded  
"Nico kissed me" she croaked 3 simple words just about made me loose it I almost walked out that cabin to find and kill Nico he knew she was a hunter and he knew the oath.  
"Did he do anything else? Did he hurt you?"  
"No, but I just wish that he didn't its just too hard, I mean I don't know, if I should go with my heart and leave the hunt to be with him or not too in case he breaks my heart" I thought over what she said did she have strong feelings, if she didn't she could probably avoid him.  
"Do you have strong feelings or is it just a crush?"  
"Just small feelings, what are you suggesting?"  
"well if its small feelings you can probably just avoid him but if they get stronger you'll just have to face the facts but listen I have to go see if Percy gets any information about this from Nico It might help, I'll speak to you later" I gave her one more big hug and went out the door to find Percy and the first place I thought was Nico's cabin.

Percy POV

I found Nico but he wasn't in his cabin and he wasn't easy to find unless you know what to look for I noticed next to his cabin all the shadows for the trees weren't there so I decided to follow the path and there was Nico at the edge of Zeus fist I decided it was better to ask him then leave him there so I sprinted up to him.  
"Hey Nico"  
"Hey Percy, enjoy your honeymoon?" I wondered if I should what we did on the honeymoon but I decided to leave and ask why he was out here.  
"It was great! Why are you out here, I thought you would've been with Thalia or sword practice"  
"I just wanted to get away from all of it" I could tell he was pretty down so I did the friendly thing.

"tell you what, tell me what you did and I'll listen and won't say a word about it, Kay?"

"I did something wrong and it could ruin my life forever"

a million words went through my head did he kill someone, did he offend the Gods so badly they wanted his head.

"What exactly are you talking about Nico?" I asked but as soon as he was going to give an answer I heard something I did not want to here, it was the sound of my wife.

"WHERE ARE YOU NICO!" she sounded very angry I thought Nico would've been extremely scared but he just slumped his shoulders waiting for his punishment, who am I I wasn't going to let my friend get the shouting from my wife I jumped up and sprinted towards her. And tackled her to the ground.

"What did Nico do?"

"He kissed Thalia, and now she is really upset did you get anything from Nico"I thought, then a bad idea formed in my head an exuses that annabeth will buy

"we are going to take turns watching Nico I think we should be like Suicide watch squad I bet you if a minotaur came running at him he would stand there and take the hit, kay"

"This must be really bad percy I mean I don't think Thalia would go that far but of course it wouldn't matter to Nico he would get to see his mum and Bianca we need to fix this im contacting Aphrodite." we walked back and shared one sweet but romantic kiss and then we departed to our cabins.


End file.
